


Wrapped

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Stupid mistakes will not stop Richard from being wrapped around your finger. This time a BIG mistake led to you leaving for a break only to come back worse off than when you left.





	1. Chapter 1

Rob ran through the hotel hallway like a mad man! He had spent the last half hour looking for Richard. How could one person be so hard to find? If he wasn’t looking for his best friend he would have been right there!

 

Almost skidding past Richard’s hotel room door, Rob finally stopped. He took a few deep breaths before banging on the door. He figured if Richard wasn’t at the hotel bar this would be his next stop.

 

After about 10 seconds, Richard finally opened the door. He froze looking at Rob who was still breathing heavy.

 

“You okay?”

 

Richard questioned as Rob took a few more deep breaths.

 

“I ran all the way up here!”

 

Richard looked out to see he had been chased. Maybe Jared was wanting to play “tag” again. Upon seeing no one else in the hallway, Richard shrugged.

 

“And why? Taking up running?”

 

Rob shook his head and walked into Richard’s room and sat down. He took a few more minutes before looking up to his confused friend.

 

“I have to tell you what I heard!”

 

Richard crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“I really wish that you would tell me before you keel over on me?”

 

Rob finally calmed down enough to talk.

 

“I was having a drink with Jensen and Jared. Jensen said that his sister is coming back! I had to come to tell you! You get your chance to fix whatever the hell happened!”

 

Rob was shocked when Richard didn’t smile.

 

“Yeah, that isn’t going to happen.”

 

Rob jumped up.

 

“What?! You have been miserable since Y/n left I am thinking about having you go to some AA meetings or something! Y/n really liked you and you really liked her! You have been an asshole since she left 6 months ago. Sorry but it’s true!”

 

Richard turned with a sigh to hide the fifth of whiskey that he had bought the night before. If Rob was going to be on his mothering kick, hiding any fuel to his fire would be a good idea! What was Richard going to say anyway? He knew that he had been an ass since you left. Anyone who was anyone to him knew that he wasn’t himself.

 

“Rob, just drop it, man.”

 

Rob shook his head.

 

“”No! I am not dropping it! Everything went to hell in a giant dumpster fire one day! I literally wake up…Y/n is gone and you are downing too much booze. Either you tell me what is wrong or I am going to commit you.”

 

Richard smirked.

 

“I would really love to see you try.”

 

“Okay, you have a point. I may not be able to drag you out of here but I will go get Jared and Jensen. They are bigger than me. Jensen is also wondering what happened between you and his sister. I’m sure that the big brother in him would love to find out too.”

 

Richard’s amused expression vanished. The prospect of his own best friend extorting him was definitely not expected!

 

“You are extorting me now? Fine! We slept together and the next day I went on a date with some other girl. Y/n took it the wrong way and bailed. We had some words over the phone and she said that she never wanted to see me again.”

 

Rob looked thoughtful for a moment.

 

“You two slept together and you went out with someone else the next day? The fuck?! Christ on a cracker, Rich!!! Does Jensen know? Wait, you are still here so I am guessing no.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Jensen knows that she and I had some words. He knows that we were interested in each other. Does he know about Y/n and I sleeping together…no clue? Like you said, he hasn’t tried to punch me yet so I am guessing no. There is also the possibility that he is waiting for me to tell him. I was an idiot. I was going to go talk to Y/n but I saw that she was dating that Eric guy that is a musician. He is a lot younger and better looking than I am. I don’t have much of a shot.”

 

Rob rolled his eyes.

 

“You know that they broke up right? Y/n ended things but really hasn’t said why. I tried to get her to open up with me when we were playing Words with Friends but got nowhere. There is another thing that you both have in common…no communication skills with me! Just an FYI that Eric guy wasn’t that good looking. Please talk to her? I really am worried about you and her too. She is totally faking happy. Danneel and Jensen have even noticed it!”

 

Richard sat down holding his hands up.

 

“Well, they haven’t put it together that it is my fault. One thing that I do enjoy knowing is Jensen hates Eric. That brings me a sick sense of satisfaction. Fuck it, I’ll talk to her. That way you will stop acting like my mother.”

 

2 days later….

 

You walked into the hotel room with a smile on your face. For once it wasn’t a fake smile either! You were totally ecstatic about being back with all of your friends. That thought alone made you beyond happy!

 

The only thing that made you nervous was having to face Richard again. You knew that he would probably want an answer about what the hell happened (and honestly he deserved it). It was definitely due to him going out with some random roadie right after screwing you all night. After being away for six months and ignoring him for two of those months…you had time to think. Maybe the two of you should have sat down and talked about what happened? It would have made a lot more sense. You could have talked about how you totally misinterpreted what he said and was under the impression that he was interested in a relationship as well. If Richard didn’t want an actual relationship, the two of you could have been friends…right?

 

Richard wasn’t the only reason for your hasty departure. Parts of you wanted to try to make it on your own. All of your life you had Jensen looking after you and playing big brother. The two of you were always together and you hadn’t really had a chance to “spread your wings.” Going away gave you that chance. Too bad it didn’t go the way that you wanted…

 

Over the past six months your life had been…hell. That was the best way to put it. After leaving and getting back into the music business you got into a hasty relationship that should have never happened. Dating Eric was more or less to make Richard jealous, however, that plan backfired Richard didn’t let on like it bothered him in the slightest! Eric turned out to be a royal prick too! Other than being a womanizer, he liked the beat the ever loving shit out of you! There had been multiple times that you had considered calling your brother for help but didn’t. Now that you were away from Eric, you didn’t know why you stayed as long as you did. Today you were hopeful that no one would notice the lingering bruises on you. You had tried the best to cover the bruise on your cheekbone. Maybe you would be lucky?

 

You walked into the conference room that Jensen had given you the address of. It was time for the moment of truth. Time to face your friends…..

Before you could even finish the thought, you were taken to the ground. You looked up to see Jared wrapped around you like some overgrown Saint Bernard.

 

“Y/n! I missed you!”

 

You coughed and reached down to pat Jared’s head.

 

“Good to see you too. Lucky you didn’t knock me out!”

 

Jared grinned as Ruth wandered over after hearing all of the commotion.

 

“Jared, don’t go killing her yet!”

 

Jared jumped up and pulled you up with him. His arms were back around you as he hugged you tightly. This was typical Jared. You missed this! Ruth quickly stepped in and pulled you to her.

 

“Look how pretty you are! Y/n you have lost weight! We are going to have to start taking care of you!”

 

You laughed as Ruth started messing with your hair.

 

“Guys, I have been on the road. You know that our diets can be shit at points!”

 

Ruth nodded.

 

“Very true. Darling, what happened to your cheek?”

 

Shit….your plan had failed. Jared quickly stepped in and took your face in his hands.

 

“Y/n, it looks like someone hit you!”

 

You slowly backed out of Jared’s grasp and tried to ignore his hawk-like gaze. Ruth was equally as worried. She had never seen you look this…off.

 

“I am perfectly fine! You two are just overreacting. I probably walked into something while I was drunk. I am good at that!”

 

Jared didn’t look convinced.

 

“Eric hit you didn’t he? Y/n, please just talk to me.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“Y/n, tell me if he hit you.”

 

Jared repeated again, his voice was on the edge of becoming louder but it was clear that he was making himself be calm. He knew that if he started freaking out that he wouldn’t get anywhere.

 

You finally looked up.

 

“Yes, he hit me! Please do not tell Jensen. I don’t want him to find out like this.”

 

Jared put a hand over his mouth. How was he supposed to keep this secret from his best friend? This was the last thing that Jared had ever expected! He didn’t like Eric but he didn’t think that he was that big of a douche. Clearly, he was wrong. 

 

“Y/n, you can’t go back.”

 

You reached out touching Jared and Ruth’s hands.

 

“I won’t. I am not going back. I promise you both. Look, I am going to go to my room. I need to change. Promise you two are okay?”

Before Jared could say anything Rob popped up out of nowhere. He watched as Rob gave you an over the top hug. Jared’s eyes rolled up to meet Richard’s. He didn’t even have to say anything to the other man as an alert that all wasn’t right in the world. Richard frowned and motioned in your direction. Jared nodded before motioning Richard out of the room

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Richard asked as the doors of the conference room closed behind him. Jared rubbed his forearm. He was trying to decide if he should say something or not. At the moment, he decided that Richard would be the one to tell. Jared was no fool. He knew that the two of you had something going on.

 

“When you go back in there look at Y/n’s face. That prick hit her, Rich.”

 

Richard’s worried expression went to fury in less than three seconds.

 

“Eric hit Y/n?”

 

Jared nodded.

 

“There is a healing bruise on her face. She tried to hide it but I could see it.”

 

Richard was quiet for a second before turning and walking back into the conference room. Rob was still hugging you.

 

“Y/n, I missed you! Words with Friends and SnapChat isn’t enough!”

 

Rob said cheerfully as he let you go.

 

“It’s all good, Rob.”

 

Before Rob could reply, your attention was on Richard. He looked as angry as he did the last time that the two of you had been together. You tried to discreetly check him out as he walked over. Yep, you still had feelings!

 

His eyes were locked on your face. He knew. Just one look at him told you that he had figured it out. Richard stood looking at you a moment longer before turning and walking from the room.

 

Jared stood in the same place that he was in a moment or two before. He looked up when Richard walked out.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Richard motioned to the door.

 

“To get some air before I go in there and make a fool out of myself. I have to calm the fuck down before I talk to her. If I want any shot with her, I don’t want to make a fool out of myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

After Richard stormed out, you continued to look at the place where he stood with wide eyes. You hoped that the first time that the two of you saw each other things would have gone better. Richard glaring at you and storming out didn’t really give you much “hope.” Did he see the bruise on your face or was he just moody about you being that close to him again?

 

You pulled yourself from your thoughts as Ruth put a hand on your back.

 

“Let’s go get something else on your face before Jensen sees it. I think that you should talk to him about it later…and in private.”

 

Ruth was definitely right there! Since everyone else saw your face there was no way that Jensen would miss it! It wouldn’t be a pretty sight if Jensen saw your face like this. He would need some talking first.

 

20 minutes later, you sat with Ruth brushing a heavier foundation onto your cheek.

 

“I guess Richard is still pissed at me?”

 

You said with a sigh. Ruth automatically frowned before putting the foundation brush away. She was silent for a few moments before speaking.

 

“He actually isn’t. I think what you saw back there was Richard being shocked. Y/n, Richard has been miserable without you. I think he realized what happened was wrong.”

 

You smiled sadly.

 

“I wish that he would talk to me.”

 

Ruth smiled.

 

“Richard can be stubborn just like another sweet lady I know.”

 

You smiled.

 

“You are right there, Ruth. Richard and I are both stubborn. I should have talked to him after that whole mess with him going out with that chick”

 

Ruth stroked your cheek.

 

“Come on, let’s go meet your brother.”

 

Walking back down the bar, you considered Ruth’s words. She was right. You definitely were stubborn. Maybe actually talking when all of this started would have prevented a lot of trouble for both of you! You could have been happy with Richard instead of being with Eric. You could have been loved instead of having the shit beaten out of you!

 

Once in the bar, you looked around until your eyes landed on Richard. He sat beside Rob and was scowling at a shot of whiskey in front of him. Richard was talking quietly to Rob before his eyes rolled up to you. The two of you locked gazes for a moment. You wanted to go and talk to him but after what happened earlier….you began to have second thoughts. It seemed like the conversation that you had with Ruth went right into oblivion! 

 

You quickly turned and walked toward Jensen. Your brother put his drink down before standing up and pulling you into his arms. He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

 

“There you are! Where have you been? Jared said that you got here like an hour ago!”

 

You smiled and tried to think of something really quick Jared was in your peripheral vision and was looking at your face.

 

“Sorry, I came in and didn’t see you here. Ruth wanted to show me some new shoes that she bought.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes.

 

“You and shoes! Come on, let’s get a drink!”

 

After a couple of drinks, Jensen leaned back and focused his attention on you. Something was different but he didn’t know what it was. You weren’t as perky as you normally were. Now you seemed a lot more reserved and seemed to be keeping a look over your shoulder.

 

Jensen didn’t like the feelings that were going through him. Red flags were going up all over the place and he had the weird feeling that it had to do with Eric. Jensen didn’t like the guy from the moment that you began dating him. Something wasn’t…right. Jensen felt like Eric was some kind of revenge thing against Richard.

 

That was another thing that Jensen mentally gagged about. He knew that you and Richard had slept together. That was no secret to him. He also knew that the reason that you left was because of Richard going out with some other girl.

 

Was Jensen mad about it? Yes. Did he go off the handle like he wanted to on Richard and blame him for you leaving? No. Jensen had to let you handle your own mess. It was also clear enough that Richard was suffering enough without Jensen’s help!

 

Jensen planned on asking you for the details later on but now wasn’t the time. He didn’t want to ask as soon as you got back and risk you leaving again!

 

“Y/n?”

 

Jensen’s thoughts were interrupted by Richard’s voice. He looked up to meet your clearly shocked face. You, meanwhile, looked at Richard totally stunned that he was actually talking to you!

 

“Hi Richard.”

 

You replied softly. He was quiet for a moment. Richard’s amber eyes flickered over to Jensen for just a moment. When Jensen didn’t act like anything was out of the normal, Richard focused back on you.

 

“Can we talk?”

 

You looked over at your brother to see if he was suspicious of anything. He was drinking his beer and laughing at something on his phone. You slowly stepped off of the bar stool.

 

“Sure.”

 

You followed Richard out into the hallway of the hotel bar.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

You asked softly. Richard motioned to the elevator.

 

“Can we go up to my room? I want to talk to you without an audience or interruptions.”

 

You nodded.

 

“That’s fine.”

 

The elevator ride and walk to Richard’s hotel room was mostly quiet You were immediately uncomfortable. Maybe it was Richard’s out of character silence. Richard used to be talking your ear off or trying to make you laugh. Tonight, however, he just stood looking dead ahead.

 

When the elevator door opened you turned to look at Richard with a cross expression.

 

“Richard, if you are just going to be silent and glare at me then I’m going back down with the others.”

 

His eyes quickly rolled up to your face.

 

“No! I want to talk to you.”

 

“Fine.”

 

You knew that reply came out a little sassier than necessary but oh well. Richard was looking at you with a raised eyebrow as he opened up the hotel door. He motioned you inside before coming in and locking the door behind him.

 

Richard took off his jacket. He knew that he was going to hate this conversation in ways. Rob’s words came back into his mind.

 

“You need to talk to her, Rich. Do you really want her to get with another man that could potentially beat her too?”

 

Richard shook the thought from his mind before he looked up at you. You stood looking out the hotel window. Damn it, you were still so beautiful! The knowledge that Eric hurt you made Richard’s blood boil all over again!

 

“Y/n, did Eric hit you?”

 

You spun around.

 

“What?”

 

Richard motioned to your face.

 

“I saw the marks earlier. That’s why I stormed out. I was trying to remind myself that prison orange really isn’t my color….didn’t work.”

 

You looked down at your feet before meeting Richard’s eyes.

 

“Yeah, Eric did that. It wasn’t the first time…or the worst.”

 

Richard’s mouth dropped. He put a hand over his mouth before muttering. You watched him closely for a moment before deciding to speak.

 

“Please say other words.”

 

Richard finally looked up.

 

“This is my fault.

 

You shook your head before quickly closing the gap between Richard and yourself. It didn’t take you knowing him for some time to know that he was going through some deep guilt. You never blamed him for what happened with Eric. It wasn’t like Richard pushed the two of you together or encouraged Eric to take that first swing. If you had called Richard when Eric hit you the first time, he would have probably came and got you. There was also a good chance that he would have brought Jensen with you. Eric would have been a dead man!

 

“How exactly is this your fault? You didn’t make me date Eric.”

 

Richard focused his attention on your face. He knew that a bruise was hidden under the makeup. That was the last thing that Richard even wanted to think about! You didn’t deserve that! No one deserved going through something like that! You weren’t supposed to hurt your lover!

 

“If I didn’t go out with whatever her name was then you would have never left. Eric would have never come into the picture and we could have been happy.”

 

Your heart froze at the words could have been. Did that mean that there was no hope now? Of course, Richard didn’t want you now! Why would he? You were damaged goods. No one would want you now.

 

A sickening sense of depression washed over you as Eric’s words entered your mind again. There were many times that he was literally screaming how useless you were and how no one would want anything to do with you! You weren’t pretty enough! You were too much of a nag! You knew exactly how to ruin everyone’s day with your stupidity!

 

Swallowing back the tears, you glanced to the door.

 

“I gotta go.”

 

Richard frowned. He had noticed your demeanor change in a matter of seconds.

 

“Why?”

 

You looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

 

“I just need to.”

 

Richard reached out and gently wrapped his hand around your wrist.

 

“I don’t know what that fucker has done to you, Y/n but I’m not him. Whatever the fuck he told you is a damn lie.”

 

You tried to force a smile before gently pulling away.

 

“I know you aren’t, Richard. That’s why you don’t deserve someone that is damaged goods. Please just let me go.”

 

Richard backed off and looked at you with pain filled eyes. He waited until you got to the door to speak again.

 

“You aren’t damaged goods.”

 

You looked back at him sadly.

 

“That’s your opinion.”

 

You turned and walked from the room as quickly as you could. Halfway to your room, Jensen’s voice called out to you.

 

“Y/n!”

 

You turned to meet your brother’s confused face.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jensen motioned over his shoulder.

 

“Where are you going? I figured that you would be making out with Richard about now.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“He deserves better than me.”

 

Jensen’s face went from confused to automatically angry.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

You shook your head knowing that Jensen was thinking that you had words with Richard.

 

“No! It wasn’t him! It’s me, Jensen. Just let it go, please.”

 

You knew better to even say those words! Jensen wouldn’t let it go! He would follow you around and pester you until he got his way.

 

“Yeah, right. We both know that isn’t going to happen! Come on, we are going to talk.”

 

You sighed and followed Jensen to his room. There was no point in arguing. Tying a “get well soon” balloon to an animal that died in the road would work better than arguing with your brother.

 

Danneel looked up when you walked into the room with Jensen. She automatically smiled and walked over to you for a hug.

 

“Y/n! I am so glad to see you! We have been so excited about your coming back….what’s going on?”

 

She knew from the expression on yours and Jensen’s faces that all wasn’t well. Jensen motioned to the chair by the window.

 

“Okay, Y/n start singing like a canary.”

 

“Jensen…”

 

Danneel started. Jensen shook his head.

 

“No, Y/n something isn’t right! I have noticed it since you walked into the room earlier! Now you are telling me that you aren’t good enough for Richard! The guy has been in misery over you for the past…however long that you have been away! What the hell?”

 

You stood chewing your lip trying to avoid your brother’s gaze. Danneel’s voice was softly telling Jensen to calm down. He took a breath.

 

“Please, Y/n, don’t shut me out. “

 

You turned and walked into the bathroom to get one of Danneel’s makeup removing towelettes. Walking back into the bedroom, you looked at Jensen with heartbroken eyes.

 

“Here’s the truth.”

 

You wiped away the makeup that Ruth applied earlier and waited. Jensen’s mouth dropped. Danneel muttered “oh my god” while putting her hands over her mouth.

 

“This is why I left Eric.”

 

Jensen ran a hand over his face. He walked to the wall and put his hands on the wall.

 

“I knew that something was going on! I knew it! That weasely little son of a bitch put his hands on you! You can’t go back to him!”

 

“No, I’m not! I don’t want anything to do with him.”

 

Jensen groaned deeply before over and wrapping his arms around you.

 

“If that creep comes anywhere near you again…I am so kicking his ass.”

 

You relaxed in his arms.

 

“Fair enough!

Jensen wasn’t about to admit it but he was highly considering paying Eric a visit the next time that he was in town. He wanted to make sure the little prick felt as miserable as you were feeling! The last thing that Jensen ever expected was to find out that you were being beaten. All he knew was it was NEVER going to happen again.

 

“Y/n, we need to sit down and talk about all of this. I don’t want you to interrupt me. I want you to listen. There is nothing wrong with you! Whatever Eric told you was a bunch of bullshit! You are a perfectly wonderful person! You deserve the best in the world and I am going to make sure that you get it now!”

 

Danneel finally remembered how to talk after all of the crazy that just happened in front of her.

 

“Jensen is right Y/n. You are one of the best people out there! You are so caring and giving. Eric never deserved you in the first place. If I see him again…I’m kicking him!”

 

You smiled. This was your spunky sister in law. You had no doubt that she would live up to her promises too. If Eric ever came back. God help him!

 

Meanwhile,

 

Rob sat drinking with Matt while laughing over corny jokes. The sound of the bar stool beside him scraping against the floor quickly got his attention. Rob looked over to see Richard sit down with a frown on his face.

 

“What happened with Y/n? Why are you here and frowning?”

 

Richard groaned.

 

“A whole hell of a lot of nothing! I don’t know what happened! I thought things were going good then all of a sudden she was bailing. I don’t know what happened.”

 

Rob passed Richard the shot of whiskey that he had planned on drinking. Richard needed it more than he did apparently.

 

“Maybe it has something to do with that guy that she was with?”

 

Richard laughed bitterly.

 

“It has everything to do with that fucker! Rob, I am going out for a bit. I need to be alone so I don’t punch someone in the head that doesn’t deserve it.”

 

Rob nodded.

 

“Well, okay. When you get shitfaced and need a ride. I’ll be waiting.”

 

Richard nodded and walked out.

 

Rob sighed and ordered another drink. He should have said something to you a long time ago! Rob knew that something wasn’t right when the two of you talked on the phone. Some friend he was…

 

“Rob?”

 

Rob quickly spun around to see you behind him.

 

“Y/n! Hey! Want a drink? Or a cookie?”

 

You smiled.

 

“I’ll take a rain check on the cookie. Have you seen Richard? He isn’t answering his phone?”

 

Rob winced.

 

“You literally just missed him. He said that he was going to…well I don’t know exactly what he was going to do.”

 

You sighed. So much for getting to talk to him!

 

“When you see him…please tell him that I want to talk to him?”

 

Rob nodded.

 

“Of course! Y/n, are you okay?”

 

You shrugged.

 

“I don’t know, Rob.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rob looked at you sympathetically. The lost expression on your face mirrored what he had seen on Richard for the past few months. Rob smiled and patted the seat beside him. You sat down as Rob scooted over.

 

“I’m a good listener.”

 

Rob suggested with a smile. Your attention was on the bar. After a few quiet moments, you decided that Rob was right. He was a good listener! Rob was the perfect listener! He could be the person that anyone could talk to about whatever was bothering them.

 

“Richard and I was talking about Eric. Richard was trying to blame himself for everything that happened before he dated that...girl. Damn it, he was trying to be sweet and I panicked because of…”

 

You stopped talking, leaving Rob looking at you with wide eyes.

 

“Y/n?”

 

You bit your lip and looked at Rob with wide eyes.

 

“Eric beat me up.”

 

Rob’s mouth dropped. He sat there for a moment in stunned silence! This was the last thing that he expected out of you. Rob figured that you would be the girl that would knock the shit out of some weasel if he tried to hurt you. Now he felt a million times worse! What if you had been crying out for help all of those times that the two of you talked and he didn't hear it? He could have saved you from so much crap!

 

“Y/n...oh my god! Is that why Richard was all...freaky? Are you okay? Wait, that was a dumb question!”

 

You held a hand up.

 

“Robbie, it's fine. I am okay. I took care of things.”

 

Rob looked, if possible, even more shocked.

 

“Did you kill him?”

 

You laughed. Rob was clearly about to ask you if you needed help hiding a body.

 

“Nah, I left while he was on tour. I think if he comes near me...well...it won’t be pretty.”

 

Rob nodded,

 

“I’m not the fighting type but I think I want to punch him.”

 

You took a sip of the drink beside you.

 

“Yeah, me too. I told Richard that he deserved better than me because I am damaged goods. He didn't take it so well.”

 

Rob reached out and squeezed your hand.

 

“Y/n, you are not damaged goods! You are the most wonderful person ever! Fuck Eric! He didn’t appreciate you and he should have! Maybe you should get some professional help for all of these feelings that you are having? I mean, there is no shame in it. I will talk to you all you want but I think some therapy would help.”

 

You nodded.

 

“I have thought about it for a while. I think it would help. As far as Richard is concerned...I didn’t want him blaming himself because of what happened to me. You know that he will too.”

 

Rob sighed.

 

“Oh yes! I know him! None of this is neither yours nor Richard’s fault. You both deserve to be happy!”

 

Rob was right. The two of you did deserve to be happy. Clearly, the two of you wanted each other so bad. Richard was practically pouring his heart out to you upstairs. If he didn’t have some kind of feelings he wouldn’t have tried as hard as he did when you wanted to leave.

 

“I’ll talk to him whenever he shows up from wherever he went.”

 

Rob grinned.

 

“Good because I was about to shove the two of you in a closet and not let you out until there was some progress made.”

 

For the next hour and a half, Rob kept you amused with stories of the shenanigans that he and Richard had been up to. Rob knew exactly how to calm you down when you needed it!

 

“Rob, I am going to get us some more drinks.”

 

You said with a smile before heading in the direction of the bar. After ordering a few drinks, you stood waiting for the order.

 

“Y/n?”

 

You froze the moment that you heard that voice. Without looking you knew who it was! All of the warning sensors and bells began going off in your mind as you turned to face...Eric.

 

He smiled innocently. It was that sweet “I am such a good boyfriend and i would never hurt you” smile that made you want to punch him in his face. You felt your insides beginning to shake as he reached out to touch your arm. When his hand touched your arm, you immediately backed away.

 

“Stop.”

 

You mumbled. Eric sighed.

 

“Come on Y/n. I have been looking all over for you.”

 

You swallowed again. It was time to push his abuse from your mind. You needed to get yourself together! Eric wasn’t going to hurt you again! You were not going to let him! If you let Eric push you around, he would win. The last thing that you were going to do was lose!

 

“I don’t want to see you, Eric.”

 

His sweet innocent demeanor changed. In an instant, the demon that pushed you around, shoved your head into the sink and left horrible bruises returned.

 

“Yes, you do. Hope you are ready to come home.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

You said, feeling more assertive. He reached out grabbing your hand.

 

“I have broken your wrist before and I can do it again.”

 

You tried to yank yourself lose but couldn’t.

 

“Let her go.”

 

You looked up to see Rob glaring at Eric. This Rob was a lot different than the Rob that you were used to. This Rob was ready to knock Eric’s face in! Matt stood behind him slowly blocking off any shot that Eric had at making an exit. Rob stepped forward.

 

“Glad you showed up, asshole. I am going to knock the shit out of you for touching my friend.”

 

Eric raised an eyebrow.

 

“Who are you? Are you Richard? I should hand it to you. You’re the reason that I could never get her to love me.”

 

Rob smiled.

 

“You better be glad that I am not Richard. I don’t think Richard is the reason that Y/n never loved you. I think that you being a dickwad woman beater caused that.”

 

Matt stepped in.

 

“You must be some pussy to have to hit a woman. Are you that pathetic that you had to hit her to make yourself tougher? News flash. You failed.”

 

Eric scowled between Rob and Matt as Jensen and Jared walked up. You only had to look at Jensen to see that he was ready to fight. He was ready to put Jensen Ackles on autopilot and pick up Dean Winchester.

 

You quickly stepped forward. This shit had to get shut down before there was an all-out brawl!

 

“I need all of my guys to calm down! He is just trying to start shit.”

 

Eric rolled his eyes.

 

“Are you coming with me or just going to stand here and be a bitch?”

 

As soon as the word “bitch” left Eric’s mouth, Rob came out of nowhere and punched him right in the nose. No one for a moment moved. Everyone was clearly shocked. Rob stood shaking his hand as Matt put an arm around his friend.

 

“Call her that again and I will really hit you!”

 

Rob yelled.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

You spun around to see Richard. He was clearly confused but frowned when he met Eric’s gaze. He smirked and took off his glasses.

 

“Hey buddy! It's about time we met.”

 

You quickly shook your head and stepped in front of Richard.

 

“Rob took care of it. You aren’t getting arrested over Eric.”

 

Richard’s attention turned to Rob who was still shaking his hand. Jensen and Jared had gone toward Eric now.

 

“Let’s go chat outside.”

 

Jared said with a smile. He and Jensen “politely” removed Eric from the room.

 

You turned your attention back to Richard.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He asked softly. You nodded as Rob walked over.

 

“That fucker had a hard head.”

 

Richard smiled.

 

“Thanks Rob. Of all the times that I could have stuck around...I could have got a punch in.”

 

You shook your head.

 

“I think that Eric has gotten the picture that I am not the person to mess with. I don’t want to know what Jared and Jensen are doing to him out there.”

 

Richard’s sassy expression returned.

 

“Exactly what I want to be doing to him. Y/n, can we please go talk without walking off from each other?”

 

Matt lightly elbowed Rob in the side.

 

“Come on, buddy. Let’s go find some ice for your hand.”

 

Richard turned his attention back to Rob.

 

“I knew you were my best friend for a reason.”

 

Matt made a face.

 

“I was going to punch him too but Rob beat me to it. He kind of beat us all to it.”

 

Richard rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, thank you too, Matt.”

 

Matt grinned. He knew that it was a good thing that Richard wasn’t there. If Richard was there, Eric would probably be faring a lot worse than he is at the moment. Richard would have beat the shit out of him then Jared and Jensen would have their fun.

 

“You are so welcome! Come on, Robbie.” 

 

When they were gone, Richard turned his attention back to you.

 

“So where were we?”

 

You pointed to the elevator. Richard gave you a wink and wrapped his hand around yours.

 

“Let's go try this apology and making up thing again.”


End file.
